Magical Love
by gab95lin
Summary: Regina tries to teach Emma to canalize her magic, so they can defeat Zelena together


**Hi guys! This is a one shot story, I hope you guys enjoy it and keep entertain the way I did as I wrote it. **

**This story was inspired thanks to the sneak peek for 3x18 **

**I apologize if there is any type of grammar ****errors. English is not my first language but I'm trying to write a good story. Please leave your reviews, they are very welcomed. **

**Thank for reading! -Gab95Lin xoxo **

**Magical Love **

Out side my room the day light had just rise up. I was still in bed. A whole hour had just passed by since I had woken up. To be honest I didn't feel like getting up, I could feel my muscle being sore. The past couple of weeks had being crazy like shit. After I checked the time I noticed I had woken up two hours earlier. Well I wasn't planning in getting up any time soon, instead I decided to just lay there. Looking for a cold spot in my bed. With one leg out of the sheets and the other one in, it was just perfect not too cold, not too hot. I was too tired to get up. The last couple of weeks had being crazy insane. Learning how to control and use my magic wasn't something I really enjoyed doing, it was too much concentration, power of will and seriously I didn't had that. It surly amase me how easy Gold and Regina make it seem.

_"Shit!"_ came out of my mouth as I notice my hand was still empty and Regina still had the feather in her hand. _"Ms. Swan, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your mouth?"_ Giving me one of her stares. I knew it meant she was mad. I couldn't help myself but hate every time she would call me Ms. Swan, why couldn't she address me as Emma. It had being nearly two years since we have being knowing each other and she still treat me with such a formally, it always makes me think she's mad or something. The feels she would make me feel with that simple two words. It was as if my skin growled with anger every time she called me that.

Anyways, it was after the Zelena fight that Regina had with her that she decided we needed to team up and fight her, maybe _together_ as a team we could defeated her. Regina had tried so hard to make me canalize my powers, but nothing really major had come up. She never really touched me when I was doing magic because the first time she did, I sent both of us flying across the woods. Don't ask how it happen, but it happen. All I know is that there was a sparkle followed by a wave of white light and next thing you know we are both lading in the floor. Regina look so mad that time, it was really funny I have to say!

Now everything is kind of weird between us. It's my fault. I let my rush of feelings get in the way. And she wasn't ready for it to happen, I mean the women had being a ball of emotions, finding out she had some wicked, green half sister, and that the letter she always thought it was about her, wasn't it.

I just let it get away. I had gone home the day before after our training and hanging out with her. All I could really thought about was her. When she smiled, when she called me "idiot" and how sweet she could make it sound even if she was trying to kill me. But what it made it finally hit me was the fact that I saw her crying. Regina Mills had broken down in front of me. The Evil Queen had her soft side come out. She told me about how her younger years had being, how she was forced to get married and how she ruined away from love, she also mentioned the fact that she gave her heart to Robin, but a few days later she got it back because she didn't really trusted her heart being in some strangers hands. But that she knew he could be the love of her life. Because when she was young Think has taken her to her True Love and how he had the same lion tattoo Robin does, "I just don't know anymore" Regina said with an empty look.

_"I don't think I can trust anyone that is not you Emma Swan"_ shit! That made my heart explote, how those words could made me feel this way, how could they dig so deep inside and make me feel like she deserves better. That's when I finally realize that I had being in love with this women the moment we met. All the fighting, all the arguing, all the hurtful things we said to each other, but specially all the watching over each other, the fact that we share Henry's love and that she was there for him, when I wasn't, everything ame to my mind, I was a time bomb. I was in love, crazy in love actually with Regina Mills. As far as I knew she didn't know. But damn I went home that day, with a big smile in my face. I thought about telling her all night long. I didn't sleep.

Instead I stayed up all night, practicing my magic, practicing all she had taught me past days, weeks. I wanted to be good at it so she could see that she wasn't wasting her time. And that maybe that way, I would get to spend more time with her and maybe just maybe win her heart. The next day came as always she was there. Damn this women was always on time, not even onces she was late. "Ms. Swan do you realize what time it is?" sound mad and cheating her watch, but even then she look so beautiful. "Yes, chill Regina, I'm only ten minutes late" I said while putting my gloves away "Anyways, I have a _surprise_ for you" I said while getting closer to her, I try to make eye contact, but Regina look away, it was as if she was running away from something, was I looking awful? Maybe I mean I only got two hours of sleep. "I don't like surprises" She said walking away from me. It was then when I used the power of tele-transportation that she had taught me how to use. I appear it right in front of her. "I see that you have finally learn how to use it" she said, her face was priceless, she was surprise and maybe even proud, "Would you want to see what I have for you?" I said holding her hands.

It happened again, our powers, our magic connected, it was the light that send us flying the other day, this time it was different, our magic blended into one, instead of having two different colors now we had one. Regina's magic has always being purple and mine was always white, once it blended it was a light pink, not the really bright one, but the one that is really soft. It started with our hands, Regina look really calm as nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Me on the other side, I was shitting my pants. "Shit Regina! What's happening?" I screamed over and over again, obviously the only time Regina reacted was when I say "shit."

Regina just smiled at me, I could she was enjoying this, she was enjoying seeing me this freak out. "Could you calm yourself and concentrate Ms. Swan" she said sounding so calm, I just... I got lost in her voice and I saw how a shield started to build all around us. It was as if I was protecting us from something. This was totally nothing as I had expected this moment to be. I wanted to prove her and show her that I could manage my magic now, that I had pay attention to her all the time she was trying to show me something, and maybe then, once she saw that I could take things seriously she would give me a chance to own her heart, to let her love, to make her happy, to give her a family and what she had always search for a _happy ending. _I saw this moment as my opportunity, all night I had being thinking what Regina's lips felt like, I thought of them as soft, and so kissable. I couldn't help myself, there was no way I could concentrate, just the fact of having her right in front of me, the magic, us holding hands, I couldn't take it anymore.

I closed the gap there was between us, and without notice I kissed her, I kissed her as hard and I could. For my own surprise she answered my kiss. Regina fucking Mills was actually kissing me back. Her lips were like heaven that moment and I felt how a strake of something hit my body. The energy felt so strong that as it was recurring my body it left a sensation of titillation all over, it didn't make me stop, and neither did Regina, I could feel her moving as the sensation strake her body, in fact as each strake left our body our kisses got stronger and stronger as if we wanted to eat each other in the spot. I let myself open one eye and I saw how the shield was now ten times its size. Was this the result of love? We kept making out, without previous notice our hands were exploring each others bodies. Mine started from Regina's neck following her curves. God she was beautiful, I could feel how Regina's hand got tangle in my hair, and once they were free, they wander from my hair, to my neck, to my boobs to finally sit in my hips.

And it was then when we felt it. The shield we had created blow up. Regina and I stop kissing right away to admire what we had caused. Our magic was promenading all over the town, what had we created. Regina and I made eye contact, she look as lost as I did, but there was something else bothering her. She look at me one more time and then she try to scape. I didn't let her, I use my power and use the branches of the tress to tight her up, not letting her scape, she knew this magic trick very well, this was not the first time someone did it to her, I could see it got her mad, but I needed her to talk to me and to listen to me. "Set me free Emma," she said, finally she was calling me Emma once again. "Not until you hear me" I said getting closer to her, she was kicking and moving, but there was no way she was getting out of this one. "I have nothing to talk about, the kiss session you just had was the first and last you are going to get from me" she said, she sounded like such a little kid. "Well it looks like someone is not getting lose any time soon" I said, finally sticking my tongue out to her. "Fine Ms. Swan, get over with this once and for all"

"Regina, when are you going to accept you are madly in love with me?" I asked while using my hands to point to my body "You can't keep playing this game, I have never leave your side, well once, but that was because of the curse. Give me one chance. Give me a chance to make you happy, to rock your world, to be your happy ending, to have a real family with Henry, please don't make this more difficult as it is now. Yeah I get it, you don't understand this because you had never felt what you feel for me. Specially because I'm a woman, I fear of that too, but I love you, I don't when it happen but.." Regina was crying still hanging from the branches "But I did okay, and I'm not going to lose, so what do you say?"

Regina stood there quite, minutes went by, I didn't want to say anything more. I left her free because I knew she wasn't going to answer, Regina recomposed herself, walk closer to me and said nothing, our eyes locked hard on each other. Her eyes were still red from crying. She didn't say anything, she got closer until we were just a few inches away. I didn't see it coming.

She slap me, right across my face "What the hell?" I said reacting, putting one hand to my cheek, which burned like hell. Damn Regina had a heavy hand. "That's for kissing me without my authorization" She said but a frown. "I.. I" she didn't let me finish. "And this is because I need you in my life Emma Swan" She said grabbing me by my jacket and placing her lips against mine. They were warm, soft and they felt swollen from the make up session we had just had a few minutes ago. I saw the shield of magic cover us again, but I didn't bother, the women we were having was just too magical. At the end I guess learning how to canalize my magic had being worth it. "I am scare of what I feel Emma, but I don't want to be afraid anymore, I need you, like I need air to breath, and I wouldn't want no one else but you to have a family with" She said, her voice was so soft, so sexy, it made me tremble. My knees felt weak, just to hear her speak like that drove me crazy.

We spent the next hour talking, making important decisions about where our lives were going now that we had decided to be a couple. For now we would just date, work everything out, find a way to recover Henry's memory, destroy Zelena and tell my parents. Once we got back to town everyone was out celebrating, I saw Henry running towards us "MOM" came out of his mouth with his arms wide open, but he wasn't running towards me, he was running towards Regina. I saw his body hit Regina's with a great force. The force was so strong that made her take a few steps back. "Henry" she said with tears in her eyes. I saw Snow approach us "Emma what happen? You guys broke the curse" she said placing her hands in my cheeks. "What?" I was so confuse. "No, we were just practicing and then..." The shield, Regina and I had created a shield. Was that what broke the curse? I turned around to find Regina still hugging Henry. "Regina, we broke the curse" I said to her placing my hand on her shoulder. She gave me the biggest smile she had "I know." No? How was that possible? Henry then look up to me and hug me. I just kept staring at Regina. "True Love kiss perhaps" she said.

I didn't care, we had broken the curse and I was finally able to share my life with Regina. I knew she loved me and she knew I loved her. Life was perfect in that instant.


End file.
